


don't play with me, baby

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [17]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: “Babe, you’re freaking me out a little bit,” Lukas says, helping him inside.“Just need to sit down,” Philip says, hearing the door close behind them.“Okay,” Lukas says, a hand on his back. He peels Philip’s jacket off and puts it on the rack beside his own.It hits Philip, then. The dizziness, the weakness, and he realizes he hasn’t legitimately eaten since breakfast yesterday. He’s been drinking even less. The cold is seeping into his bones outside but he feels so damn hot, like it isn’t winter in New York but summer in Texas or Arizona. He reaches out to the side and Lukas immediately grabs his hand.“Lukas,” Philip says, his vision spotty.“Baby,” Lukas says, loud. “What’s wrong?”





	don't play with me, baby

Philip puts a hand to his forehead. It does feel a little hot, not like scorching hot, but definitely enough to make him aware of it. He blows out a breath and looks back down to his renaissance book. He’s really thirsty and his mouth is dry, but he doesn’t want to get up right now. 

Lukas nudges him with his elbow. “You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Philip says, trying to focus on the art in his book.

“You’re gonna be fine,” Lukas says, rubbing Philip’s shoulder. “You know it all really well now. And we even did that extra credit assignment.”

“We did,” Philip says, rubbing his temple. 

“I’m gonna go get that leftover pizza out of the fridge, you want any?” Lukas asks, shifting to the end of the bed. 

Philip’s stomach turns. “No,” he says, sparing a small smile when he looks up. “I’m good.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Lukas says.

Philip sighs, swaying a little on the spot. He pulls his legs in a little closer to his body and sighs, rubbing at his eyes.

~

They give up studying at about ten that night, even though Philip never thinks he’ll be completely ready. He feels like shit and he wants to feel better, eagerly climbing into Lukas’s lap and initiating things. They get rid of their clothes—Philip’s head is still pounding but he lets Lukas kiss up his neck and get him ready, feels like he’s going to another fucking planet when they rock against each other, grinding down against every thrust.

“Baby,” Lukas whispers. “Baby, baby, look at me.”

Philip opens his eyes and tries to see through the haze. 

“You alright?” Lukas asks, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Philip’s waist.

“Yes,” Philip breathes. “Don’t stop.”

“You’re—you’re acting funny,” Lukas breathes, stopping the stutter of his hips. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Philip’s head hurts and his mouth is dry, but he attributes the dizziness to being in Lukas’s arms like this. “I’m fine,” he whispers. “Kiss me.”

Lukas stares at him for a few long moments, then brings their mouths together again.

~

Philip feels worse the next day but he asks Lukas to quiz him, the two of them rushing out of the apartment with only a couple pieces of toast for breakfast. Philip takes one bite of his before throwing it away in the first trash can he sees. The whole subway ride to class he rests his head on Lukas’s chest, answering all his questions.

“You know it, babe,” Lukas says, his hand on the back of Philip’s neck. “You’re gonna ace this thing, no doubt.”

“And hopefully get a B in the class,” Philip says, his eyes closed.

“And then after that you gotta stop stressing,” Lukas says, adjusting Philip’s jacket around his shoulders. “It’s almost Christmas. Your favorite.”

Philip smiles a little bit. “Just need this one to be over. This is the last damn one and it wasn’t supposed to be the most important—”

“You aced everything else because you’re a smart little angel,” Lukas says. “And this will be no different.”

“I don’t know that I aced them,” Philip says, feeling the train stop at the station before theirs. “I just think I probably did.”

“The way you studied, you definitely did,” Lukas says.

Philip checks his watch. They’ve got about half an hour before class and he feels like he wants to throw up. 

“I’m gonna make you that pasta you like for dinner,” Lukas says, playing with the hair at the base of Philip’s neck. “We can rent a movie.”

“It’s not date night,” Philip says, shifting a little closer to him.

“We deserve it,” Lukas says, kissing his cheek.

~

Even though Philip still feels like death warmed over, the test is a breeze. He focuses hard and chews on his lower lip the whole time, but he finishes fast and knows he got an A. Everything that they’d included in their study guide was there and he didn’t have to stop and think twice about anything. Lukas finishes a couple minutes after he does and they walk out together.

Philip feels like he’s gonna throw up. 

“Babe, you good?” Lukas asks, a hand on his elbow when they get outside.

“Let’s go home so I can crash,” Philip says, holding on to Lukas’s arm. “I feel like shit.”

Lukas’s brows furrow. “You want to grab lunch somewhere first?” he asks.

Philip shakes his head. “Can we eat something out of the fridge?”

“Of course,” Lukas says, guiding Philip down the stairs. 

~

Every step makes things worse. He feels like his heart is jumping in his chest and it’s like he’s trudging through sludge to get back home. Lukas looks worried and keeps his hands on him, making sure he gets a seat on the subway. 

Philip sways a little when Lukas opens their apartment door.

“Babe, you’re freaking me out a little bit,” Lukas says, helping him inside. 

“Just need to sit down,” Philip says, hearing the door close behind them. 

“Okay,” Lukas says, a hand on his back. He peels Philip’s jacket off and puts it on the rack beside his own.

It hits Philip, then. The dizziness, the weakness, and he realizes he hasn’t legitimately eaten since breakfast yesterday. He’s been drinking even less. The cold is seeping into his bones outside but he feels so damn hot, like it isn’t winter in New York but summer in Texas or Arizona. He reaches out to the side and Lukas immediately grabs his hand.

“Lukas,” Philip says, his vision spotty. 

“Baby,” Lukas says, loud. “What’s wrong?”

Philip’s body goes slack and he feels Lukas catch him, frantically calling his name before Philip blacks out completely. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s out but when he opens his eyes again Lukas is patting his cheek, and he has him propped up with his back against Lukas’s chest. They’re on the ground next to the kitchen counter. Lukas is trembling.

“Philip, Philip,” Lukas says, breathing hard through his mouth. “Baby, come on—”

“Mmm, ‘m here,” Philip slurs, turning a bit into Lukas’s neck. “Sorry.”

“What the fuck?” Lukas says, his voice shrill. “Are you awake?”

Philip’s vision is still hazy and he isn’t really sure. He hums to himself and reaches up to press two fingers into his eyes. 

“Philip, you need to talk to me right now,” Lukas says, and Philip hates hearing him sound so panicked. Lukas is shaking so much.

“’m fine,” Philip says.

“You just passed out,” Lukas says. “You’re not fine.” He touches Philip’s face, fingers sliding down to find the pulse in his neck. 

“Just—”

“I’m gonna call 911,” Lukas says, close to his ear. “I’m gonna call an ambulance.”

“No, no,” Philip insists. “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“Baby,” Lukas says, stern, tightening his hold on him. “You’ve been acting weird the past day and a half and now you pass the fuck out in my arms. You’re not fine.”

“No hospital, please,” Philip whispers. He thinks of hospitals and he thinks of his mom dying. He thinks of Lukas with a bullet in his chest and too much blood, everywhere. He thinks about worry and pain. 

Lukas sighs. “I’m gonna pick you up, okay? You gonna come with me?”

Philip nods, still a little dizzy.

Lukas wraps his arms around him and hoists him to his feet. He immediately links Philip’s arm around his neck, his thumb pressing into Philip’s tattoo. 

“I’m okay, Lukas,” Philip says, trying to look at him. “Babe, I’m good. I’m good.”

“No, you’re not,” Lukas says, his voice wavering. “And I’m trying not to have a heart attack about it.” They inch into the bedroom and Lukas helps Philip into the bed, pushing both of his legs onto the mattress so he won’t fall off. He looks up, meeting Philip’s eyes. “Are you hot?”

Philip smiles. 

“Don’t play with me right now, baby, please.”

Philip sighs. “Yes. I’m hot.”

Lukas sits on the bed next to him and in one swift movement, takes Philip’s shirt off and tosses it aside. He feels his forehead and clicks his tongue. “Jesus Christ.”

“Warm?” Philip asks. The dizziness is dissipating but he still feels a little strange. 

“Yeah,” Lukas says, worry in his eyes. “I’m gonna go get you some water and then I’m gonna call Helen.”

Philip whines, shaking his head. 

Lukas cocks his head at him. “It’s either Helen or 911. Because I’m freaking out.”

“Fine,” Philip says. He draws in a few big breaths through his nose, focusing hard. He isn’t really dizzy anymore.

Lukas looks at him for a moment, letting out a shuddering breath. He sits forward and presses a long kiss to Philip’s forehead, and then presses his cheek there. “Try to relax for a minute, baby, okay?”

Philip nods, and watches Lukas pull his phone out of his pocket and walk into the living room. He sinks down into the bed a little bit and tries to even out his breathing. He hears Lukas talking to Helen and Philip feels like an idiot again. He hears Lukas trudging back into the room and he’s still got that worry line between his eyes. He opens their window a crack and retakes his spot beside Philip on the bed, handing him a glass of water and two tylenol.

“Take these and drink this,” Lukas says. “All of it, please.”

Philip nods, watching Lukas’s expression. He pops the pills into his mouth and downs them with some water.

“Yeah,” Lukas says, staring at Philip’s face. “No, no thermometer—no, I don’t think so—Philip, when did you last eat? Toast this morning?”

Philip’s cheeks color. “I, uh—tossed it.”

Lukas sets his jaw and his eyes flash. “Before that?”

“Uh…” Philip says, considering lying. He sighs, deciding against it. “Breakfast yesterday.”

Lukas goes completely white. “ _What?_ ” he whispers, deadly serious.

Philip chews on his lower lip. “We had that big breakfast and then I wasn’t hungry for lunch and then I didn’t eat dinner.”

“That breakfast was at goddamn _seven in the morning_ ,” Lukas hisses. His eyes dart away. “Sorry, Helen, I’m just finding out the last time he ate was over twenty four hours ago—I know. I know, I’m goddamn horrified. Yeah, we have powerade. Soup? Okay. Uh—we have some strawberries and watermelon but not the rest of that—yeah, I can get some. Okay. Okay, yes. Okay, I’ll let you know. Yes. Yes, I will. Okay. Thank you. Bye.” He hangs up his phone and tosses it onto his side of the bed. “Drink the rest of that,” he says. He gets up abruptly, walking into the bathroom.

Philip sips at his water. “Are you mad at me?” he calls.

“No,” Lukas calls back, running the water. He walks back into the bedroom with a wash cloth in his hand and sits back down again.

“You sound mad,” Philip says. He closes his eyes when Lukas reaches out, putting the cloth on his forehead. 

“I’m mad at myself,” Lukas says, his voice breaking a little bit. “I knew you were acting weird. But I should have noticed you weren’t fucking eating. And then you come home and pass out on me.”

“I was just stressed out about the test,” Philip says, with a sigh. 

“Drink more, baby,” Lukas says.

Philip downs the rest of the glass and then puts it beside him on the bed, leaning it against his hip. Lukas dabs the cloth over his forehead and then slides it down his neck, over his chest. “Please don’t blame yourself, it’s all me,” Philip says.

“I should have noticed,” Lukas says, clenching his jaw. “That’s my job.”

Philip shakes his head, reaching up and holding on to Lukas’s wrist. 

“Helen says for you to keep drinking water, eating things with high water content, and the only things we have that she listed were strawberries and watermelon. So good on Past Philip for knowing Future Philip would go crazy and get dehydrated.” 

“That’s what she said?” Philip asks, opening his eyes. “Dehydrated?”

“Yeah,” Lukas says. “It makes sense.” He sighs, and Philip can feel him shaking.

“I’m fine,” Philip says, nodding at him.

Lukas swallows hard, shaking his head. 

“Lukas.”

“I’m gonna go get the food and more water,” Lukas says, putting the wash cloth down by Philip’s leg and slipping out of his grasp. He grabs his phone and walks out of the room.

Philip sighs, scooting a little further down the bed. He does feel better already, now that he’s laying down. The water feels good in his throat, Lukas had made it so cold, and the cool air coming in through the crack in the window feels good, too. He’d been so bundled up all day that he’d been keeping all the heat inside. 

He hates that Lukas seems so upset. “Lukas,” Philip calls, his voice cracking. 

“I’ll be right there,” Lukas’s voice says. 

Philip brings the cloth back up to his forehead and rubs it back and forth. Lukas walks back in the room and he’s holding a plate, another cup of water, and both of their phones, putting Philip’s down beside him. Philip looks down and sees he has three messages from Helen. He groans.

“She’s worried,” Lukas says. He puts the plate down on his knee and there’s a bunch of strawberries there and pieces of watermelon. He hands the cup to Philip, motioning with his chin. “Drink more. You’re gonna have a round of powerade next.”

Philip takes it, trying to read Lukas’s eyes. He drinks a couple big gulps and sighs again, looking at his messages. 

_Take better care of yourself, Philip._  
_Do everything he asks you to do. This happened to a friend of mine a while ago and I had her in ship shape after about ten glasses of water and food high in water content. Just relax.  
Lukas was terrified. Please be more careful. You can’t get this stressed out that you do this kind of thing to yourself. Please take care. Love you xx _

Lukas pulls a paper towel out of his pocket and puts it down by Philip’s thigh. “Let’s eat some of these,” he says, taking the cup from Philip and putting it on the bedside table. 

Philip grabs his hand. “Babe, I’m so sorry I scared you.”

“It’s okay,” Lukas says, not looking at him.

“Lukas,” Philip says, and Lukas looks up. There are tears in his eyes and Philip’s heart breaks.

Lukas shakes his head, swallowing hard. “When you dropped like that—” He sucks in a big breath. “I was so afraid. Thank God I caught you. I didn’t—God, I didn’t know what to do.”

“I’m not gonna pass out again,” Philip says. “I already—I already feel better.” Lukas nods and Philip’s throat is tight. “Come here, baby, come on.”

Lukas scoots forward and wraps Philip up in his arms. Philip buries his face in Lukas’s neck, closing his eyes and clinging to him. 

“I’m gonna kill that goddamn renaissance teacher,” Lukas mutters, muffled. “Ruining our fucking lives.”

Philip snorts.

“I knew I shouldn’t have had sex with you last night,” Lukas says.

“Oh God,” Philip says, laughing a little bit. He kisses Lukas’s neck. “It was fine. I was fine.”

“No you weren’t, and I knew it and I probably made it worse,” Lukas says. 

“Having sex with you always makes me feel _better_ , not worse,” Philip says. He braces his hands on Lukas’s shoulders and pulls back a little bit so they’re nose to nose. 

“You realize I’m literally gonna be on you for every meal for like a year now, right?” Lukas asks, his voice soft and small.

“I hope you mean like, _on me_ on me,” Philip says, smiling.

“If it works,” Lukas says. “But seriously, babe—”

“I know,” Philip says. He’s so stupid and dumb but he’ll never forget Lukas’s face, the sound of his voice. “Never again, I promise.”

Lukas nods and kisses him, their lips brushing together. Lukas kisses his cheek and then sighs, taking his phone in his hand. “I’m gonna subscribe to that Amazon Fresh thing so they can deliver groceries to us.”

“You sure?” Philip asks, peering down and watching him go to the website. 

“Yeah,” Lukas says. “We need some more for today and I don’t want to leave you here alone. We’re getting cabbage, cauliflower, uh—peppers and eggplant for you.”

Philip winces. “Sounds amazing, thanks Helen.”

“She’s amazing,” Lukas sighs. “Thank God for her.”

Philip kisses Lukas’s temple. “You still gonna make that pasta?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Lukas says. “Except now it’s gonna have all this stuff mixed in.”

“And now you’re gonna feed me strawberries?” Philip asks. 

Lukas looks up. “Yes. Yes I am.” He finishes off his subscription and takes a couple minutes to put in his grocery order, typing in their address and clicking submit. He tosses his phone aside and quickly kisses Philip again.

Philip sighs against his lips. 

Lukas breaks the kiss, grabbing a strawberry from the plate. “Open up, angel face.”

Philip opens his mouth and takes a big bite of the strawberry when Lukas presents it. “Kiss me again,” Philip says, chewing.

Lukas smiles softly, leaning in and bringing their mouths together. He swipes his tongue over Philip’s bottom lip and hums a little bit.

“Finals are over,” Lukas says, leaning back and picking at the strawberry stem. “You survived your first term of college. Almost. Barely. Literally by the skin of your teeth.”

“Renaissance art is a killer,” Philip says, shrugging.

“If it killed you, I’d kill it,” Lukas says. “I’d wipe it the fuck out. Off the face of the earth.” He looks down at his own wrist where Philip’s heartbeat is, and takes Philip’s hand in his own. 

“Romantic,” Philip says, smiling at him. 

Lukas reaches over and hands him the glass of water. “Drink more. Ten glasses.”

“I’m gonna be peeing all day,” Philip says, bringing it to his lips. 

“Better peeing than passed out,” Lukas says. He picks up the washcloth which is still a little bit damp, rubbing it over Philip’s neck. “I love you, babe. I love you so much.”

Philip swallows the water. “I love you, Lukas,” he says. “I’m sorry again, Jesus, baby.”

“It’s fine,” Lukas says, with a sigh. “You’re just gonna stay shirtless in bed all day and I’m gonna feed you strawberries. Which is like one of my favorite fantasies, so.”

“Can I have another kiss?” Philip asks, tipping his chin up. 

“Always,” Lukas says, sliding the wash cloth a little further down Philip’s chest as he leans in again.


End file.
